Gransurg Blackmore
Summary Gransurg Blackmore also known as the Black Wing Lord and Dead Apostle Killer is the Sixteenth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestor. He has the appearance of a giant bird, several kilometers in size though he prefers a more humanoid form. Originally an average magus with a strange bias towards birds, he became a loyal follower of the Crimson Moon after surviving an battle against him by coincidence. He became an Dead Apostle through his own magical research and served as the Crimson Moon's personal magus, although he acted more as an familiar he was recognized by the other Dead Apostle Ancestors to be one of them. He officially took the title after annihilating the former sixteenth member and his clan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Gransurg Blackmore. Black Wing Lord, Dead Apostle Killer, Moon Eater Origin: Tsukihime Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 1000 years old Classification: Sixteenth Dead Apostle Ancestor, Magus of the Crimson Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Dead Apostles' senses eclipses that of humans, being capable of detecting alcohol in blood by taste and having a sense of smell that humans can't deceive), Flight, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Magecraft. Transformation (Can freely switch between his avian and humanoid form), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally, High-Mid; under the full moon via scaling to Roa), Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation with Nevermore (Creates a world of absolute darkness and death), Transmutation (Can morph humans into vampire-bird hybrids by drinking their blood), Immunity to Conventional Weapons (His high levels of Mystery as one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors renders him immune to modern weapons that lack a supernatural component, such as bombs and guns), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Can exist as an disembodied soul Attack Potency: Large Island level (Is equal to Trhvmn Ortenrosse, the King of the Dead Apostles and is one of the top Dead Apostle Ancestors. Merem Solomon believes that together they would be capable of destroying Altrouge Brunestud, who is powerful enough to fight Arcueid before she lost a portion of her power, and her bodyguards, who are considered among the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors). Ignores conventional durability against Undead beings with Nevermore. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight Servants like Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level Stamina: Very high Range: At least several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. As the Sixteenth Dead Apostle Ancestor and one of the oldest Dead Apostles, Gransurg has accumulated a lot of experience and knowledge. He managed to successfully turn himself into a Dead Apostle through his own magical research, an exceptionally rare case and also developed his own thaumaturgical system and reality marble. His abilities in combat are considered equal to Trhvmn Ortenrosse, the King of the Dead Apostles, and allowed him to easily annihilate the former Sixteenth Dead Apostle Ancestor and his clan all by himself. Merem Solomon believes that with Gransurg's help he would be able to destroy Altrouge and her bodyguards, who are considered among the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors. Weaknesses: Nevermore is only effective against the undead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dead Apostle: Gransurg is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined his inherent human traits throughout his unnatural lifespan, allowing him to reach supernatural levels of strength. As one of the longest living Dead Apostle Ancestors, his mystery would be high enough to render conventional weaponry useless. As an Dead Apostle Ancestor it's also possible for him to exist as an phantom even after losing his physical body. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. Magecraft: Although he was considered merely average for a human magus, Gransurg managed to turn himself into a Dead Apostle through his own magical research, which is considered exceptionally rare and difficult. He also developed his own thaumaturgical system and Reality Marble. His thaumaturgical system is based around birds. One of the known aspects of the system is the ability to "carry souls". Nevermore: Gransurg's Reality Marble, it creates a "world of absolute darkness and death", by creating a canopy of "death wings" that swallows up and covers the sky. Any undead that Gransurg targets with the Reality Marble is destroyed without leaving a single drop of blood or damaging the surroundings. Gransurg used this ability to annihilate the former Sixteenth Dead Apostle Ancestor and his clan of one hundred Dead Apostles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Book Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Loyal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 6